Blue Tusk
"Berserk!!!! A dark fantasy Manga!!"-xforts Blue Tusk (ブルータスク, Burūtasuku) is one of the Gods in The Boomble and plays very important roles in both There And Back Again and Yu Yu Hakusho: Diamond Is Unbreakable. In a few games (not video games because video games are for fucking nerds) similar to Biggie Cheese, Blue Tusk can be used as a summon. Blue Tusk is voiced by Speakonia in every dub in order to not screw up any terminology only in the Yu Yu Hakusho: DIU series. Blue tusk has a big bulging beter Appearance Act 1 ACT 1 resembles a small, neotenous Baby. It was designed with a Cracker in mind. Its head is much bigger then its body and the positioning of the head is similar to Face Freeze Mr. Krabs Release. It floats with two short, vague, and inarticulate arms and one such leg. Its posterior is marked somewhat irregularly by small Skype Logo's, behind which Dark Spine Sonic radiate to their points, while four tendrils droop from the base of its trunk to the approximate length of its leg, bearing the heart helmet of Cadence. On its head, it bears two long, mammalian ear having a lot of similarities to Manny. In addition to this, Blue Tusk has reflective black eyes, under a brow of a troubled angle; a large star at the top of its forehead, behind which a dark circle radiates to its points, and from the center of which a string links with the tip of a cone fastened to the region of its nose. Eight wavering vestiges emanate from its head laterally: Two above; four from its sides, the lower of which, at its cheeks, are also surrounded by a dark circle; and one either side of its chin. Act 2 Mechanically, ACT2 possesses small, sturdy torso and arms, greater in proportion to its head. From its head hang two barrel-shaped objects. This barrel shape objects consist of 2 things. The first thing is a gun version of the Spirit Gun. The second object is another Cracker and it can be used for healing. Act 3 Although it is distinctly more human in shape, its head is still embedded into its body in a similar way to Fluttershy Brimley. ACT3 bears sharp spikes growing from both the underside of each of the three toes of its triangular feet, and two from small, truncated, disc-shaped hands. On dark, spherical shoulders it bears the large, bold outline of a star; and from its upper lip to the rear of its head runs a tall, blade-like protrusion resembling a Mohawk. These various physical changes to Blue Tusk are very similar to the King Kai Dragon and Blue Armed Soic. Act 4 ACT4 is of humanoid shape and broad or square build; of articulate legs, arms, hands and fingers. Its head is mounted on front of its chest, and from the bottom of its chest hangs to its ankles a vestment comprising strings of vertical ellipses. like Biggie Cheese it wears a horseshoe on its forehead. The inside of its curtain-like body is hollow, and its face can move around like the Yellow sharingan. Personality Blue Tusk is shown to be in a third person view. Blue Tusk always keeps his emotions to himself unless in very drastic situations. During a battle Blue Tusk never speaks unless it is absolutely needed. Through out The Boomble, Blue Tusk gets along with the King Kai Dragon, Boom Knuckles, Biggie Cheese and Ramen Man due to having similar interest like competing in Rock Paper Scissors or trying to figure out what the answer to 3+3=8. During the various arcs in There And Back Again, Blue Tusk is shown to be emotionless but not in the way of Emo Cunt (Zero). Blue Tusk doesn't show any emotion through out the story unless it is shown towards the main villain Griffith. The Reason Blue Tusk gets angry whenever he is in contact with Griffith is due to Griffith stealing his Apple Jacks. In addition to this Griffith was being kind of a nerd one day and incorrectly identified Ramen Man as Fake Trixie. In Yu Yu Hakusho: Diamond Is Unbreakable,Blue Tusk is represented as an all around happy guy. Blue Tusk takes joy in hanging out with Boom Knuckles and Guts however he also does take serious enjoyment in beating up video game playing nerds. When Blue Tusk is angry he doesn't fuck around. Blue Tusk was going to kill Yusuke before Kuwabara asked him about how the spin works. Synopsis The Boomble Creation Of The World Blue Tusk is shown with the King Kai Dragon and Boom Knuckles helping to create the world. Blue Tusk adds his Golden Rotation in order for the 3 universes having the Golden Rotation open fore various Stand/Spin users to activate and/or use for various battles. Larry's Arc Blue Tusk is present in this arc in order to help Larry The Cucumber and Bob the Tomato bring all the Will Smith Fish's back to the Morioh universe. When the Millennium Falcon gets destroyed because of Zodd, Blue Tusk repairs it with the use of the Infinite Spin. Gru Christ Blue Tusk and the King Kai Dragon are present with Boom Knuckles in order to help Gru. They realize that Gru is in danger so they travel to the Diamond universe. However when they arrive Gru is already dead. Blue Tusk punishes the Romans with his Infinite Rotation. This causes for the Romans to shit there pants and they become full time nerds. Blue Tusk would later revive Gru and give him spin powers in addition to the Golden Rotation. There And Back Again Twilight Arc Tito Dick arc Red Stone Of Aja Arc Starman arc Main 6 arc Griffith arc Body Harvest Arc Grand Theft Auto Arc Tusk Act 4 Arc Yu Yu Hakusho: Diamond Is Unbreakable The Duwang Tournament During the Duwang Tournament, Blue Tusk is shown to help Kuwabara gain a majority of power. Blue Tusk also appears in order help Yusuke defeat Toguro. The 3 Kings Due to the 3 Kings introducing various Demon Kings throughout the series, Blue Tusk talks with = Ball Breaker about the Second Steel Ball Run and how the race would work. Blue Tusk also teaches = Ball Breaker how to use the Blue Spiral Rotation which he recently mastered through out the means of Boom Energy. Blue Tusk masters the Blue Spiral with = Ball Breaker. Both of them perform the Blue Spiral Rotation on each other and summon Tetsuos Arm for about a second. This spreads through out the universe and turns every food into pizza for a second. This concerns the Heavy Weapons Guy and he travels to the Kimera in order to find out the cause of this. The Second Steel Ball Run Race (The Cars 3 Race) Blue Tusk is present in this arc in order to help Funny Valentine prepare the 2nd Steel Ball Run Race. Blue Tusk gives Valentine One of the pieces of Tetsuos Arm in order to protect him. The Death Note During this arc, Blue Tusk is talking to Ramen Man about a book they should make. They come up various amounts of ideas until they come up with an idea with a book where if you right the name of a person they will die immediately. Blue Tusk finishes creating the book and sends the book down to the Kakai where a person who is destined to kill nerds and grab the book in order to change the world forever. The Makai Tournament During this tournament, Blue Tusk talks to Biggie Cheese about Yusuke and his knowledge of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Biggie Cheese tells Blue Tusk that everything will be fine and not to worry Blue Tusk is still very worried about the situation and wondering if Yusuke will be able to pull off the transformation. Biggie Cheese decides to cheer up Blue Tusk through the means of battle. Blue Tusk and Biggie Cheese fight where Blue Tusk use's the Blue Spiral Rotation and Biggie Cheese using Mr. Boombastic. Blue Tusk has the edge over Biggie Cheese due to being more experienced with a legendary technique. Biggie Cheese thanks Blue Tusk for fighting him and then Blue Tusk returns to the Boomiverse to settle with some other things. Powers And Abilities Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 Act 4 = The Clarifications Of Versions Of Tusks When looking at Blue Tusk most people seem to get confused about different versions of Tusks and how they are the same. Blue Tusk is very different due to the amount of power he has over the other versions of Tusk. Trivia Trixie King Kai Dragon Yusuke Vs Toguro Garfield wiki banning me Kinnikumans Gyudon song Category:Drawing Comics the Marvel way Category:Hulks Category:Gods Category:Boomist's Category:God Category:Blue Tusk is shown to be in a third person view. Blue Tusk always keeps his emotions to himself unless in very drastic situations. Category:Blue Tusk Release